


制作手套

by GalacticWalker



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dumbledore's Gloves, Hate, Homophobic Language, Leather gloves, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticWalker/pseuds/GalacticWalker
Summary: 邓布利多皱着眉头，手套升了起来，被无形的手填满。





	制作手套

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是HP/FB同人文《Making Glove》的译文，原作者是FrancesHouseman，感谢她的授权（^_^）

巴黎，阁楼，1904  
托基尔.特拉弗斯今年28岁，和妻子有一个孩子，第二个孩子也快要到来。作为一个初级傲罗，他有一份很好的工作，前途一片光明。特拉弗斯过着一种体面的生活，他纳税，和邻居相处得很好，还把熏肉带回家。  
最近，特拉弗斯所在的部门派他去监视阿不思.邓布利多。这包括每天往返于邓布利多目前居住的巴黎。盖勒特·格林德沃一直在欧洲招募追随者，尽管邓布利多似乎与他的 “老朋友”断绝了一切联系，但英国魔法执行司仍希望邓布利多受到监视。  
特拉弗斯被准予可以自由地选择监视方式，他非常严肃地对待这份监视邓布利多的任务。邓布利多23岁，比特拉弗斯小五岁，但他年轻而自由，以一种特拉弗斯从未有过、现在也不可能去希望的方式。邓布利多是个冲动和不可预测的人。有时他会一直躺在床上直到中午；有时他去运河边散步，不管特拉弗斯多早到达。这使他很难跟踪。  
安放在邓布利多阁楼房间里的魔镜一直工作的很好，直到邓布利多上周末把他们清理出去。特拉弗斯承担不起看不见邓布利多的风险，哪怕他在房间里。邓布利多可能会通过猫头鹰、甚至是通过烟囱与格林德沃通讯，而这根本不会发生，至少没有在特拉弗斯的监视下发生。因此，特拉弗斯租了隔壁的阁楼，用了一个小小的混淆咒。他的法语不是最好的，但女房东无论如何也不会想到去回忆他们的谈话。  
把邓布利多的阁楼和特拉弗斯隔开的墙已经变得透明了，这要归功于特拉维斯加班加点去完善的一个魔法。静音咒和隐蔽咒保护他不被邓布利多发现，而且设置起来比镜子方便的多。新设下的扩音咒也同样令人满意的有效。读书是邓布利多每天都要花费大量时间去做的无聊的事情，当他细细翻阅那一大堆书籍的时候，特拉弗斯能听到他每一次柔和的呼吸和低语。  
“您的皮革，先生！*1”声音从邓布利多那一侧的墙壁传来，有人正在上楼梯。  
“我来了。*1”邓布利多打开房门，外面是一个微笑着的送货员。“谢谢，这很完美。*1”他说，接过了那些看起来折叠着的皮革。毋庸置疑，邓布利多的法语说的很完美。他付了钱给那个人，对方敲了敲帽子表示感谢，然后他关上了门，没意识到这对保护他的隐私毫无作用。  
特拉弗斯饶有兴趣地看着邓布利多展开皮革，它有着柔软的外观和良好的黑色光泽。他从书桌抽屉里拿出一套纸模板，做成只有一副皮手套的形状，然后用别针固定。  
邓布利多精心裁剪缝制了这些材料。他下午的大部分时间都花在了这上面。  
特拉弗斯思绪转动。这个周末将是他工作了几个月以来第一个休息的周末。他可以和他的搭档芬顿报告关于他在租来的房间里的设置。不过芬顿对这个任务没那么用心。他可能会在特拉弗斯背后大笑，然后指责他巴结皮利维克。更糟糕的是，他可能会指责特拉弗斯有某种变态的窥淫癖，尤其是考虑到邓布利多的名声，而这是永远不会发生的。这种毫无根据的谣言已经毁掉了一些人的前程。  
在过去，孩子出生以前，特拉弗斯会在周六晚上带南希跳舞。现在他仍然可以提出建议，让南希为晚上安排一个保姆，但他已经知道这毫无意义。南希讨厌离开女儿，即使是把时间花在丈夫身上。特拉弗斯尽量不觉得这是一种侮辱，但是看起来他们结婚的时间越久，南希把他放到一边儿就越理所当然，他们的婚床也越来越冷。  
再过五年，最多十年，他的孩子就会成长到足够南希能回到他身边。特拉弗斯的工作使他接触到形形色色的魔法家庭，他最羡慕富有的纯血家族。他们似乎不费吹灰之力就维持活跃了的社交生活，同时也培养了大批口才出众的孩子。是的，南希的家族古老而且受人尊敬，但是有些乡土。不过，现在后悔这种事已经太晚了。  
邓布利多已经做好了一副好看的手套。他们的型号适合男人的手，他正在不断地试戴它们，所以特拉弗斯假设他是为自己做的。他干吗要亲手制作它们，他闻名于世的魔法天赋就是这个？特拉弗斯不知道，但它看起来足够无害。  
戴着合适以后邓布利多终于满意了，他剪下线头，查阅了一本放在桌上的书。当他把魔杖指向手套并开始吟唱时，事情变得非常有趣。

这些咒语不是拉丁语，也不是任何特拉弗斯能辨别的出的语言，但他会全神贯注地倾听，以便日后在冥想盆中观看这些记忆。 “…w mn bh shma jadw dadm*2”邓布利多结束了。一股红色的火花从他的魔杖尖落下来，落到皮革上。  
邓布利多皱着眉头，手套升了起来，被无形的手填满。左边的手套从桌子上拿下一张空白的羊皮纸，把它固定住，而右边的手套用羽毛笔蘸了墨水，在上面写下邓布利多的名字。邓布利多微笑起来。他在房间里扫视着，寻找其他可以用来测试他新玩具的东西，然后穿上了挂在门边的外套。手套将外套转过来，抚平它的表面，灵活地扣上全部的六个纽扣。特拉弗斯不由自主地被震撼了：他通常不得不摘下手套来扣紧纽扣。  
邓布利多让手套做出轻点和拍手的动作。他显然很专注，但紧皱的眉头已经舒展开了了。手套交叠在一起，弹着响指向邓布利多致意。邓布利多大笑起来。从头到尾他都没有念出咒语或者举起魔杖。如果他知道特拉弗斯在看着，那么特拉弗斯就会指责他卖弄自己，但显然他没有，他只是天生才华横溢。特拉弗斯讨厌他。

手套毫无生气地掉在床上，邓布利多开始踱步。他的情绪好像变了。他闭上眼睛，深呼吸，当他睁开眼睛的时候，似乎一切都准备好了。手套升到齐腰的高度，就好像一个人戴着它面对着邓布利多。毫无征兆地，右手套打了邓布利多一个清脆的耳光。邓布利多仰起头，面颊通红。“盖勒特，”他说道，声音很微弱。  
特拉弗斯立刻警觉起来，从椅子上站起来。这就是他来这儿的目的；他花了那么多无聊的时间用来监视邓布利多的原因。这双手套是给格林德沃准备的礼物吗？一个黑暗的道具？特拉弗斯也和皮利维克说过，邓布利多在晚上也应该被监视。皮利维克坚持认为没有必要，特拉弗斯设下的以防邓布利多离开房间的追踪咒和警报应该足够了。显然，皮利维克错了。

邓布利多把视线放平，再一次看着他看不见的对手和手套的攻击。右边的手套握住了邓布利多的喉咙，虽然不是很紧，但足以威胁到他，左边的手套抓住了邓布利多的一大把头发。  
特拉弗斯恐慌起来。邓布利多已经移交了手套的控制权？莫非这些行为是那个罪犯格林德沃做出来的？他该怎么办？  
邓布利多在床上胡乱地摸索着，他的头发和喉咙似乎都被拽着。当他被放在床中央的时候，手套终于停下了粗暴的动作，转而抚摩他的头发，就像南希爱抚在发烧时的女儿一样。  
每个人都知道关于邓布利多和格林德沃的友谊的传言。特拉弗斯能亲眼目睹这些证据吗？  
邓布利多躺在那里一动不动，双眼紧闭。手套撕开他的衬衫，把他从床上拱起来。钮扣们叮叮当当撞在透明的墙上，特拉弗斯转身离开房间。他要去敲邓布利多的门，他决定了，假装这是一次偶然拜访，虽然他很担心过后怎么解释。然而，越过肩头的一瞥让他看见手套正在解邓布利多的裤子。特拉弗斯僵住了，口舌发干。手套在解开扣子的时候似乎遇到了困难，邓布利多沮丧地嘟囔着。他坐起来，把手套拍到一身旁的半空中，解开自己的裤子，把它们踢开然后伸出了腿，闭上眼睛继续沉入冥想。  
因为这就是事实，特拉弗斯意识到，僵硬地坐回椅子上。邓布利多没有受到攻击，他一直控制着手套。显然这就是阿不思邓布利多怎么摆脱的抓喉咙和其他粗暴行为的。特拉弗斯重重坐在椅子上。他以前也见过其他男人的阴茎，他当然见过，但现在只有他自己的阴茎因为邓布利多的阴茎而兴奋着，在他的肚子上抽搐着。  
“黄金男孩，同性恋。*3”特拉弗斯轻声说，被自己的身体反应激怒了。因为静音咒的关系，邓布利多听不到他，但他喜欢邓布利多能听到他说话的这个想法。眼看着手套平稳轻柔划过邓布利多光裸的大腿，“同性恋。*3”特拉弗斯再次说道，这次他提高了声音，把他对邓布利多所有轻蔑的嘲弄都放在语调里面。  
手套从邓布利多双脚开始，触碰他全身，然后把他的腿拉到一边分开。两只手套来回揉捏着邓布利多的修长的双腿，停在他的臀部，把他往下推，重重地推倒在床上。它们松开他，顺着他的身体往上爬，抓住他的乳头，掐捏揉搓它们。邓布利多呜咽着。  
特拉弗斯皱起眉头表示同情。“啊，”他说，手掌揉着胯间的布料，“那一定很疼。”  
手套继续掐拽揉搓着，邓布利多发出呻吟，难以置信的是，在被这么对待的过程中，他的阴茎一直硬着。为什么不呢？邓布利多喜欢这样。邓布利多正在这样对他自己。  
特拉弗斯把手从身上拿开，在椅子里不舒服地扭动着。这是一个很有冲击力的场景。不难去想象他自己戴着手套，想象他控制着邓布利多，邓布利多可以说是特拉弗斯遇见过的最强大、当然也是最漂亮的仙女*4。而他自己不是那样的。他又换了个姿势，他知道应该移开视线，可他做不到。  
邓布利多脸上又挨了一巴掌，这次是被左手的手套打了一下，让他倒抽着气。这大大超过了特拉弗斯的接受范围，他又用手推了自己一下，憎恨自己的软弱。他已经好几个月没感觉到这么令人兴奋的欲望了，南希似乎不关心这些，而现在它来了，这就是他现在强烈渴望的吗？  
两只手套抓住邓布利多的脚踝，把他拉下床。它们把他翻过来，一只手套搭在他的肩上，另一只搭在他的臀上。邓布利多抬起臀部，胳膊和头靠在床上，“哦，是的，特拉弗斯轻声说，他意识到下一刻会发生什么，右手手套交替着在邓布利多两片臀瓣上落下三个清脆的巴掌，邓布利多把脸埋进胳膊里，掩藏他的羞耻感。  
特拉弗斯投降了，他解开裤子。“操，仙女*4。你的德国佬情夫在哪儿呢？“他说道，当手套压制着邓布利多的时候。邓布利多的屁股微微翘了起来，右手的手套一直待在他的身上，左手手套伸进了他两腿之间。特拉弗斯以为左边的手套能握住邓布利多的阴茎，但它却把他的阴囊包了起来，把它们拽回来，然后——非常美味地——拉进右边手套的火线里*5。  
邓布利多哀鸣着。特拉弗斯呼吸一窒，不敢相信他看到和听到的。希望邓布利多记得施展他自己静音咒。拍打着邓布利多的那只手套现在抚慰着他的后背，而在他两腿之间的那只手套则爱抚着他的阴茎，它依然——难以置信地——在遭受虐待后还坚挺着。邓布利多呜咽着。“求求你，”他低声说，特拉弗斯看见他一直在哭。  
“真可悲。”特拉弗斯讽刺地说，心烦意乱地抚摸着自己。这就是你的未来，一个小小的声音在他的良心里低语着，在后面小巷里的危险的交易，而你将再也找不到它。手套抚慰着躺在床上的男孩——因为邓布利多脸上满是泪痕，皮肤像婴儿般光滑——特拉弗斯说，“求求你，你这个该死的怪人。”  
“求你了，”邓布利多又说了一遍，那只爱抚着他的手套把两根手指伸进邓布利多暴露在空气中的小洞里。  
“操*6。”特拉弗斯握住阴茎根部，阻止自己的冲动。手套的皮革现在光滑闪亮，他现在能看到，随着手指进进出出。这种魔法是大多数男孩在安静的宿舍里学到的，他比大多数人都更清楚邓布利多能毫不费力地施展无声咒，但这仍然让他感到惊讶。  
邓布利多的臀部开始微微动了起来，随着手套开始有节奏地抽插和抚摸，他微微地扭动了一下。渐渐地，它迫使邓布利多的身体做出更明显的反应。特拉弗斯惊叹地看着，与他的步调保持一致。很快，邓布利多咕哝起来，向后推着手套。他的左脸，特拉弗斯几乎能全部看到的那一侧，呈现出一种比他那被拉扯的小洞更加深的粉色，随着被操弄的力量，颜色变的更深了。握住邓布利多阴茎的手套停住了，只在那里握着它。  
特拉弗斯生气地撸动着自己的阴茎，每一次都让他觉得失去了一点自尊，但这感觉太好了他停不下来。也许那个黄金男孩能摆脱这种放荡，但特拉弗斯足够聪明，知道这将是他能得到的最接近它、最接近邓布利多的方式。他不得不在一天结束时幻影移形回到伦敦的家中，面对烟雾和雨水。他必须准时到达办公室。他必须是一个好父亲。  
邓布利多在高潮到来的时候哭叫着：“盖勒特！盖勒特！”  
“不，”特拉弗斯咆哮着，紧紧地抓着自己，疼得要命。“不，”他又说了一遍，声音哽咽了，“你这个漂亮的混蛋，”他靠在那堵隐形的墙上，达到了高潮。  
结束以后，邓布利多蜷缩着躺在那里。特拉弗斯猜测他可能在默默地说些什么，也许是一个名字，但他把脸转了过去，特拉弗斯无法确认。  
手套被弄得脏兮兮的，被丢在了地上。  
特拉弗斯看着邓布利多进入梦乡，在等待的过程中，他制定了一个鲁莽的计划。当邓布利多的呼吸平稳以后，特拉弗斯悄悄地幻影显形进了邓布利多的阁楼。这是所有的优秀傲罗都懂的把戏，邓布利多没有醒来。  
一个快速的小咒语确保邓布利多不会醒来，特拉弗斯拿起手套。他拿着它们从自己的脸颊和脖子上滑过，觉得它们留下的黏糊糊的痕迹既恶心，又奇怪地澄清了自己。一股全新的觉醒之潮在身体里涌动，这使他愤怒。他把手套扔回地上，留在他发现它们的地方。  
细看下来，邓布利多更像是一个男孩儿而非男人。他的皮肤看起来仍然光滑无瑕，尽管有着浓密的毛发，但他的脸上几乎没有胡子茬。“多么公平啊。”特拉弗斯低声说。他弯下腰，舔过邓布利多熟睡的脸，留下一道长长的痕迹。  
他的皮肤尝起来又咸又甜。唾液闪耀着，就像堕落本身一样。等到邓布利多醒来时，它肯定已经干了。  
特拉弗斯看了看表。现在是五点过一分，离回去的时间还早，但可以回去。  
他收拾好箱子，幻影显形到了固定地点。回到了伦敦和他怀孕的妻子的家。

PS:  
*1：原文为法语  
*2：特殊语言的魔法  
*3：原文queer  
*4： 此处原文是fairy，指男同性恋，含有贬义。If someone describes a man as a fairy, they mean that he is a homosexual and they disapprove of this.  
*5：这里译者翻译的不是很好，原文：tugging them back and – awfully, deliciously – into the line of fire for the right glove.  
*6：原文：holy fuck


End file.
